That Tomboy
by Maya01
Summary: [AU] “Come on! It’s either this or you’ll have to kiss Nejiiii!” “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Do you want me to 88slap him to MARS!” That’s IT! Slowly, I knocked. The door opened. And I saw the most beautiful girl... But… where’d that tomboy go? [NejiTen]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

"Speech"

(Someone's POV) – if there's nothing, then it's in Normal POV

"_Distant voices/ Emphasis"_

**A/N: **The details might be… blunt. But this is a "highschool" fic, in case you're wondering.

--

"H-Hello, Nejiii!!" Hinata greeted with a sweet smile as she appeared before him. His icy eyes met hers, and everybody could've sworn Hinata twitched. "What do you want?" He asked dryly, leaning on the wall beside him.

"W-Well, I was w-wondering…" Before Hinata continued her statement, somebody appeared behind her. And as soon as she came into Neji's sight, he glared at her. She returned this with a raised brow.

Hinata could feel the tension it brought, and she could only laugh nervously. "A-Anyway. Neji…"

No reply.

"N-Neji?" She whimpered as if begging for his attention.

No reply.

"N-NEJI!"

And yet, he continued glaring at the tomboyish girl.

"WILL YOU QUIT SHITTIN' AROUND FOR A MOMENT!!!"

Their glaring contest immediately stopped and all eyes switched to Hinata's direction, and as her face lit a bright shade of red… She fainted. As if expecting this, the brunette girl put the unconscious Hinata on her back, slightly slumping. "Hinata wanted to ask you if you can accompany her at the mall later on. Your father wouldn't let her come if you don't."

"… What for?"

"Haven't she told you yet? She's throwing another overnight party."

Silence.

"Hn." He replied… barely. She smirked and finally walked away, off to the Clinic.

"Tenten," Neji called her attention. "… Will you be there?"

She smiled proudly, as if expecting the question. "Yup."

"Shit." He cursed silently, but sadly, she still heard him.

"Asshole."

--

(Neji)

I watched her carry Hinata in a slouched posture, giving Hinata a more comfortable position. She explained what Hinata was trying to say until she passed out. "Your father wouldn't let her come if you don't." Yeah, I kinda expected that. Hiashi could sometimes be a big pain.

"What for?"

She replied, adjusting Hinata behind her. She was getting irritated by her position, I can tell. She blew strands of hair from her face, obviously annoyed. I was amused by this, she looked really cute when she did that… The way her hair tickled her face and she would glare at them as if they came in a really bad timing. Her funny hairstyle, her oversized clothes, her natural shortness… it all results to her unbelievable cuteness— Ah, shit, my mind's contaminated again.

And as my mind flashes the same images all over again, I realized that she was kinda expecting for an answer. I answered a short sound (hopefully not noticing the dramatic pause)

I watched her walk stagger away; I wanted to ask if she needed help. But do I dare—I mean, you wouldn't see me saying: "need any help, dear?", would you?!

"Tenten," I exclaimed all of a sudden. Fuck, WHY'D I DO THAT?! Damn.

"Will you be there?" I asked her. Oh man, this is _pathetic_! Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut?!

"Yup!" She beamed proudly.

"Shit," I whispered silently, but made sure that she would hear it. (Just so I'll have an excuse.)

She frowned and huffed. "Asshole." She mumbled and started walking away again.

…

**And all I could do was stare.**

--

(Tenten)

That dumbass!! Asking me a question just to mock me, hah! How dare he. Why can't he be nice for once? I mean, he didn't even offer any help! What a retard. I swear the next time I see him, I'm gonna kiss him so hard he'll die.

… Wait, WHAT?!

Evil voices… in my… head…

_Tongue-wrestling._

GO AWAY!!

_Salivating each other's faces._

Ewwwwww!

_Smothering with torrid kis--…_

Oh, look, the nurse's office. Finally!

I entered the clinic, forcing the… delicio—I mean _ugly _thoughts away. "Oh my God, what happened to her?!" The nurse shrieked as soon as she saw us. "Hinata again?!… You didn't rape her, did you?"

"You're not funny." I replied and guess what? Her nose broke. And guess what again? I got detention. And you know what? For the fourth time this week.

**It's not even Wednesday.**

--

That Night… Well barely, it's 2 in the morning

(Neji)

Oh man, when are they going to sleep?!

Due to the fact that the only room that wasn't soundproof was Hinata's (you know Hiashi, he's an overprotective bastard) and my room's just next to it _and _there are a bunch of girls in there, I can't possibly hear myself think in there!

However, I grew tired after walking and walking and walking aimlessly, so I decided to go back and suffer again. I was about to enter my room when I noticed a figure at the hallway. She had a cigarette stick between her index and middle finger while she leaned on the wall just beside Hinata's door.

She noticed me as I neared her, and she kept her eyes on me as the back of her head remained tilted on the concrete wall. "Hey," she said dryly.

"Why are you outside?" I asked staring at the stick between her fingers. In fact, I was surprised to realize that she was the type to smoke.

"Oh? Huh, this?" She responded and then smiled, looking at the small stick. "Nah, it's one of those chocolate things." She showed me a box and offered me one. But I gladly declined… it was kind of relieving. I mean a cute girl like her shouldn't be—FUCK!

I continuously curse myself for thinking such things and while I was at it, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her.

Her hair was still in that cut—er, funny hairstyle, she still wore an oversized shirt and pants that reached her knees. She looked… the same as usual.

"The girls are doing a "revolution" now." She spoke.

"Revolution?"

"Makeover." She grinned broadly and stood up straight. "You would do the same if you were me… The scent of perfume and heavy make-up is suffocating!"

"Like I care." I replied coldly.

Her expression quickly transformed to a frown. "Hey you asked!"

She opened the door to Hinata's and slightly slammed it.

…

She was right.

The scent is suffocating.

A smirk formed from my lips.

**Whenever that tomboy's around I find myself… kinda happy.**

--

235AM

(Neji)

I groaned loudly beneath my pillow as numerous shrieks and giggles were heard just beyond the wall beside me.

"_Eeek!!"_

"_Giggle Giggle"_

"_TENTEN!! STOP HOGGING THE CANDY! GIMME!!"_

"_Giggle Giggle"_

"_Ow! Quit it! OH, YOU WANT CANDY?! I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!!"_

_Bonk! CRASH!!_

"_Oh man, again?!"_

"_Giggle Giggle"_

"_PUNISHMENT!! PUNISHMENT!! PUNISHMENT!!"_

"_Giggle Giggle"_

"_I know… MAKEOVERRR"_

"_Aw, man! Quit it, that's not funny!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! Ow! LEGGO!"_

"_Stay still!!"_

"_Owww… HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"_Come on! It's either this or you'll have to kiss Nejiiii!!"_

"_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Do you want me to bitchslap him to MARS?!" _

THAT'S IT!!

I stormed out of my room, and fought the urge to bang my fist on the door when I reached the entrance. Slowly, I knocked.

"_Eek!!"_

"_I-I wonder w-who that is—"_

"_Ah—wait, I don't want anyone…!!"_

The door opened and the stench of strong cosmetics still lingered in the air. "O-Oh. D-Do you need a-anything, N-Neji?" I kept a straight face as I stared at Hinata sternly. She should know better than asking _that_. I would've answered: "sanity" but instead I just looked at the others in the room.

From the door, I could see their junk scattered on the floor. It was… unpleasant

That was until…

My eyes laid on a girl. I haven't seen her before but she looked really… beautiful. Probably as beautiful as Tenten—CUT IT OUT!

But, no really, she was pretty. She was sitting on the floor and her back was against the wall… From the looks of it, she was trying to get as far away from Sakura and Ino as possible. She looked horrified, too… and… harmless.

I could've sworn I've seen those silky robes before, I just couldn't remember when or where. Her face was painted with a light touch of colors, a lot better than the other remaining girls. And her hair… as it fell down to her arms, it… it looked so soft. Her warm brown eyes… they were addicting! They indicate something… something… like she was… like she was somebody else.

Somebody… familiar. Somebody… who is tough and dangerous.

But then… I started to think…

**Where'd that tomboy go?**

--

**A/n: **Okay, I won't really blame you if you don't understand this much, I mean… I kinda rushed it, and the details weren't explained that much. But anyway, the "beautiful girl" Neji saw in Hinata's bedroom was Tenten, who just got a makeover as a punishment. Get it?

But the part when Tenten was talking to Neji, "your father wouldn't let her come if you don't." I kinda meant that father thing. I know Hiashi is Neji's uncle and Hinata isn't his sister, but I've got things under control. All right?

Thanks.

Have a nice day!!

**Sneak Peek:**

… Naruto and Kiba waited for the waitress to come. Oh man, I'm so tired.

But it was still a mystery to me… Where'd Tenten go, and why'd that girl suddenly appear without me noticing it?!

"Oh… Good afternoon, what would you like, Kiba, Naruto, Neji?"

No, don't get me wrong, I won't easily just fall in love with some girl I just saw, that's just plain dumb! I mean, duh, I've got my Tenten anyways… Crap, there goes these thoughts again. Wait, do I like Tenten? Do I? Nah, impossible! I mean, _that _tomboy?! You've got to be kidding me. Yup, it's not possible. I don't like—…

"Yeah, Neji'd like a—Tenten?"

"What?! How'd you know?!" I blurted out and shot my head up.

"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" Kiba raised a brow to me.

"Tenten, you work here?!"


End file.
